Vampiric Melody
by TheEvilAuthoressK-chan
Summary: NejiTen Neji Hyuuga is a prominant vampire who wants nothing to do with the world. That is until he meets a certian chocolate-haired human. Rating may change, but probably not.
1. Vampires

Hey there! Tis the evil authoress once more bringing you yet another fanfic. Now, I know I should wait to finish the two I've started before beginning another, but I need a long-term fanfic. The other two have only a couple of chapters left each, and well… yeah. So here I am. And this one's AU.

No ownership of anything but the fanfic.

X.x.X.x.X

Vampiric Melody Chapter One: Vampires

Neji Hyuuga huffed as he threw the book he was reading (Bram Stoker's Dracula) on the ground. The guy was full of crap.

Well, not completely, but mostly.

There were plenty of things wrong with his theory about vampires. Mostly they were half truths, making the vampires sound like a bad people. ((AN: just a note: that is proper grammar. I promise.)) For one thing, most vampires did not die from exposure to the sun; they did, however, get very sick from direct exposure. It was sort of like an allergy: a hormone they secreted (the one that made them crave the taste of human blood) intensified to dangerous levels with exposure and, rather than making them blood crazed, it sent them spiraling into a coma-like state until they could be regulated. Only when a vampire is not removed from the sunlight after reaching the coma like state can they die. So, naturally, they avoid the sun.

Also, they are not allergic to garlic. It does help prevent the bite of a vampire, but only if it has been eaten within the past few hours; it wouldn't kill them, but it's almost like kissing someone who has garlic breath. Yuck.

And the whole thing about killing a person when they are bitten? A lie. When a Vampire drinks from a human, they only take as much as the person can handle; when it's starting to be too much, the vampire instinctually stops. Vampires have multiple humans to feed from and it is done in a cycle: feed one day, then a week for the human in question to rest.

And only in very rare cases can a vampire turn a human into a vampire; nine times out of then they are born in the same way as humans. Only those of the purest of blood have the ability to turn a human, and only if their fangs remain within the human's flesh during the feeding.

How did he know all this? He was a vampire. Had been all his life. One that, as of a week ago, was destined to rule the vampire world simply because his stupid cousin Hinata didn't _feel _like it. Those weren't her exact words, per say, but it still meant that he had to take over from his stupid freaking uncle within the next decade because his other daughter is too young.

And now he has to host a stupid freaking masquerade so everybody can get new familiars for this cycle. Joy for him. He was also supposed to find a bride (not mandatory, but it was a tradition) and that so was not going to happen. Rumors floated around at one point that the reason he wasn't looking for a bride yet was that he was betrothed to Hinata.

Ok, gross. While marriage and such is different in the vampire world (so much so that even though Neji's and Hinata's fathers were twins, their blood was like that of seventh cousins, not first, so him marrying Hinata would be fine, in all technicality) he was a firm believer in not marrying family. No, the real reason he didn't want to marry is because every suitor he's had up to this point only wants him either for looks, money, power, or any combination of the three.

He did have friends, if you could call them that. Shikamaru Nara and Shino Aburame were both quiet like him, and so they sort of gravitated towards each other. But they were only really "friends" for convenience sake. It kept others away while they slept (Shikamaru) ignored the world (Neji) or… whatever it was Shino did (plot to destroy the world? Neji had no clue about that guy. He was a freakin enigma.)

But at least they sympathized with him. None of the three liked to be in the spotlight if they could avoid it. So Neji's having-to-rule-all-of-vampire-society thing was something to pity.

The door to the Hyuuga mansion's library opened and Hikari –Neji's human familiar of the day –walked in. "Time to feed, sire," she said in her bell-like voice.

"Fine," he said, pushing everything from his mind. After this he would go to bed; the masquerade was tomorrow.

X.x.X.x.X

So you like? I hope so. I think it's really good so far.

Tenten comes in next chapter. She is, of course, human.

And as always, if there is a request for something you'd like to see in this fan fiction (except hyuucest. I refuse to pair cousins) just tell me in your review.

RnR!


	2. Just a lowly mechanic

Tis the EvilAuthoress again! I didn't really get much of any attention for this, at least compared to How To Win A Guy, but I figured two factors into this: One. This is a drama, and about vampires. I'm guessing people are pretty vampired out after all the Twilight Hype. Two: I posted it kinda late for the rest of the world (I live in California, which is three hours behind the east coast, so not many people got the opportunity to see it.

But I do think this is a little better written. I'm actually really proud of this fic, even though I only have one chapter posted up (well, two now, but that's not my point.)

For those who have been reading this: thanks, and tell your friends. I want more reviews! Lol.

Oh, and I had origionally planned just to do this in Neji's pov, but I really wanted to show what was going Tenten's head during the whole ordeal, as well as giving a little bit more attention to the humans and the life of the Familars.

Oh, and as usual, there will probably be a little oocness

And, yet again, I own nothing. This will never change. Probably.

X.x.X.x.X

Vampiric Melody Chapter Two: Just a Lowly Mechanic.

"Hey!" Lee pulled the ear bud out of Tenten's ear, startling her slightly. "I've called you like, five times. Sasuke says you have mail."

"Thanks Lee," Tenten said, giving him the silent once-over that she had taken to giving him ever since he started dating Sakura. She had to admit, the girl did wonders for the shop-boy. She had him out of that stupid outfit he always wore (which Tenten had tried many times to get rid of) and into normal clothes. She also waxed his brows and gave him a decent haircut. She had to admit, her long time friend looked kinda cute. Not that she was interested. In fact, she wasn't really interested in any guy lately; this bothered her so much she considered the fact that she might be gay: that turned out to be false as well, seeing as she felt no attraction to any of the females she came across.

Tenten sighed; she was just too busy with her work and hobbies to really think about guys. She _had_ considered Sasuke, even going so far as to flirt. But while he showed some attraction towards her, neither were really serious –for both of them the other was just there; all there would be in that relationship would be convenience, nothing more.

It was just that she loved what she did; she was an auto mechanic whose true passion was reserved to hobby: she loved forging and training with various weapons. She couldn't complain though; she got so into her job that she would look at the clock one minute, delve into a project, then remerge after what felt like a few minutes later and turns out to be a few hours. She was one of the best, and there were even a few die-hard classics lovers who only ever let her handle the engines of the long-outdated models.

She got up from her work and walked out to the front where her mail would be; she technically lived here –there was an apartment upstairs that she rented from Sakura's family (they owned the place) while she worked there. It was cheaper than anywhere else; plus it helped that utilities were paid for, and she could get three squares from the Haruno family (who lived just above her) if she was ever short on cash. Her apartment was small, but she couldn't complain: it was just her, after all, and she never entertained. It was easier that way.

When she got to the almost empty lobby ('ten thirty at night? Really?') she noticed they were all huddled around the receptionist's desk, a thick crème envelope in hand. She'd seen an envelope like that before, but she wasn't entirely sure where. She puzzled over the dark maroon handwriting on the front for a moment before someone piped up: "You got _invited_"

With those simple words, Tenten ran the last few steps to the desk. There was only one thing they could mean. She snatched the envelope out of the receptionist's hands and studied it closer, but this was no fake. She was really invited to the bi-annual midnight ball, an exclusive event that very few people in the world got invited to. And surprisingly, she was one of them.

"Open it already!" Sakura said impatiently; none of them had ever seen one in real life, or even know what the thick envelope contained. She slowly peeled it open, savoring the moment as well as making sure not to rip the precious envelope. First there was a letter, addressed to her.

_You are cordially invited to attend the next Midnight ball…_

Tenten could have fainted right there. Inside it explained that a mask was required for entry, as well as the enclosed necklace and the invitation itself. The necklace was beautiful: an intricate amulet with a bloodstone in the center.

"Please take me with you to pick out a dress. Please, please, please!" Sakura begged she looked over the invite. Sakura loved to shop: she was much 'girlier' than Tenten, though they were the best of friends. They complimented each other. Tenten with her beauty hidden behind a layer of grease and sweat, and Sakura's with her beauty out on display.

"Of course you can," Tenten said with a smile, then added, half-joking, "if you didn't, I'd probably go in jeans and a tee-shirt."

Everyone laughed, and Tenten and Sakura made their plans

X.x.X.x.X

Blunt ending, I know. I ran out of things to say. Anyway, the next chapter will be short, cause it's setup and the beginning of the party, then when it's Tenten's pov again they'll actually meet. (gasp!)

Be sure to R&R, or I might just _forget_ to update.


End file.
